Quiero estar contigo
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Fred Weasley y Hermione Granger estan hechos el uno para la otra, pero han tardado en descubrirlo. Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcáis es propiedad de JK Rowling.


**Quiero estar contigo**

El espejo del baño está completamente empañado, ni siquiera se intuye la figura que se seca delante de este con movimientos tranquilos. La piel de Hermione, todavía sensible por el agua caliente, se eriza al recordar la última hora.

Abre un poco la toalla y se observa detenidamente, desde los pechos hasta los pies. ¿Hay algo distinto en ella? Un cosquilleo se instala en su vientre y decide que no quiere mirarse más. Le da vergüenza. Jamás hubiera creído que se comportaría de una forma tan…visceral, irracional.

Siente el pelo húmedo cosquillearle la espalda y decide recogerlo en una coleta. Se apresura a secarse y vestirse con unos cómodos pantalones de pijama y un jersey de lo más suave. Lo huele y descubre un ligero olor que no había sentido antes.

Antes de abrir la puerta del salón, cierra los ojos fuertemente, absorbe todo el aire posible y lo suelta lentamente para apaciguar su agitado corazón. Repite el proceso cuatro veces más y pide a Merlín no ruborizarse. Al fin cruza el umbral y entra en el bonito salón del apartamento, que está medio a oscuras.

Está vacío. Los dos sofás escarlatas siguen frente a la pequeña y acogedora chimenea, la mesa está llena de artilugios y herramientas de lo más variopintas como siempre y al fondo, en la pared, se encuentran decenas de fotografías colgadas.

Hermione decide aprovechar y mirarlas con atención. Se acerca y se para delante de su favorita.

La familia Weasley al completo, junto con Harry y ella misma miran sonrientes a la cámara. La muchacha observa cómo la Hermione de la fotografía dirige una fugaz mirada al pelirrojo que se encuentra a su derecha, en la fila de atrás, y acto seguido frunce el ceño sin percatarse de la mirada que le dirige esta vez él a ella.

Sonríe levemente, se remueve un poco para sentir el tacto del jersey y vuelve a olerlo.

— ¿Tienes frío?

La voz de Fred Weasley la coge desprevenida. No lo ha oído llegar y ahora prácticamente lo tiene pegado a su espalda.

— No… —murmura ella, y no puede evitar el tono nervioso que le impregna la voz.

— Esta es mi fotografía favorita —dice el pelirrojo señalando la que un minuto antes observaba Hermione—. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?

Hermione se gira para mirarle y asiente. Él la observa con una sonrisa cálida, que se transforma en un gesto preocupado en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

— Nada —murmura. Pero aparta la vista de él y se aleja un poco.

Fred frunce el ceño. Algo no va bien. Siente que el mundo cae a sus pies. ¡Con lo bien que estaba todo hace unas horas! Se pasa la mano por el pelo, húmedo todavía por la relajante ducha, y suelta el aire que ha estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

— Te… ¿Te arrepientes? —pregunta Fred en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Antes de que Hermione pueda responder, el pelirrojo coge aire nuevamente.

— Joder Hermione. Te dije que pararíamos si no querías hacerlo. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Fred camina de un lado a otro de la habitación hablando, suspirando y tirándose del pelo, no puede creer que haya sido tan estúpido como para hacerle eso a Hermione.

— Fred —lo llama ella—, Fred cálmate.

El pelirrojo detiene su perorata al instante y se gira para observar a Hermione. Lleva su jersey, el que le ha prestado para que estuviera cómoda, y le queda tan bien que cree que jamás se lo volverá a poner. Le estropearía el recuerdo.

La chica le dedica una sonrisa nerviosa y él se maldice en silencio por haber sido tan imbécil.

 _¿De verdad creías que esta mujer se quedaría con nosotros?_ Le susurra una voz en su cabeza. _Por supuesto que no._

— Fred, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Debe ser cosa de dos ¿recuerdas? Yo quería que pasara. En ese momento.

En ese momento. Ya no. Está claro que ha sido verdaderamente gilipollas.

El dolor que atraviesa el pecho del pelirrojo es el que le impulsa a soltar esas crudas palabras:

— O sea, que me has utilizado. Querías pasar un rato divirtiéndote y has venido a escoger al gilipollas que está enamorado de ti. Sabías que estaría dispuesto a acostarme contigo aunque hasta hace unas semanas eras la novia de mi hermano.

— Fred, eso no es…

— ¡Una mierda no es! Joder Hermione. Sabes lo que siento por ti, te dije que jamás me interpondría entre Ron y tú, y nunca lo he hecho, pero esto es demasiado para mí. Vienes aquí esperando que te escuche, y lo hago. ¡Claro que lo hago! Lo haría todo por ti, joder.

Me dices que no estás segura de haber querido nunca a mi hermano y me besas. Me besas y yo me muero. Me besas y me dices que quieres estar conmigo y yo vuelvo a morir un poco más.

Luego todo es perfecto, o me lo parece. Hacemos el amor y cuando creo que no puedo estar más feliz me sueltas esta mierda de que en ese momento querías, pero ahora ya no.

¿Cómo crees que me siento?

— ¡¿Cómo crees tú que me siento yo, joder?! —Las palabras que salen de la boca de Hermione dejan a Fred congelado en el sitio en que se encuentra.

¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te hubieses dado cuenta de que la persona de la que estabas enamorada no era con quien salías, sino de su hermano? ¿Cómo crees que te sentirías tú si cada vez que hicieses el amor con tu pareja te viniera a la cabeza otra cara, otro pelo, otra voz?

¡Te sentirías confundido! ¡Y avergonzado! ¡Sentirías que no tienes derecho ni siquiera a pensarlo porque solo causarías dolor!

Por eso dejarías a Ron, e intentarías alejarte de su familia. ¡Para no tener que verte, para que pudieras olvidarte de mí, conocer a alguien y ser feliz!

Pero un día tras otro pensarías en ti, en lo que podríamos haber sido y necesitarías verte una última vez, para aclararte. Y lo único que te aclararía esa visita es que no podrás vivir sin ti. Y te sentirás avergonzada y furiosa por no haber escogido bien des del principio y porque sabes que ahora es demasiado tarde.

Hermione no se da cuenta, pero gruesas y calientes lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, y sus mejillas se han tornado cada vez más rojas. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Fred, quien sigue parado, procesando todo lo que acaba de decir la chica.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí? —pregunta Fred, acortando la distancia que los separa.

— ¿Qué importa eso ahora? No podemos estar juntos.

— Importa mucho. ¿Por qué no, Hermione? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

— Fred, no puedes preguntarlo en serio. He salido durante meses con tu hermano, rompimos hace poco. ¿Qué pensaría tu familia de nosotros?

— Pensarían que es una suerte que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que era conmigo con quien tenías que estar, y no con Ron. Todo el mundo comete errores. Incluso Hermione Granger —intenta bromear el chico, aunque el tono agudo que le sale delata sus nervios.

Hermione baja la mirada, observa los puños del jersey de Fred y se frota los ojos en un infantil gesto para detener las lágrimas que siguen cayendo.

Fred se acerca a ella y le coloca la mano en la barbilla, para conseguir que lo mire.

— Hermione, yo te quiero. Y no me importa lo que diga la gente —suspira—. Te voy a hacer una pregunta, si me dices que no, no volveré a insistir. ¿Entendido?

Hermione tiene atrapado su labio inferior entre los dientes, y mantiene la mirada fija en el pelirrojo. Asiente.

— Esa no era la pregunta, ¿eh? —Fred le guiña un ojo juguetón y consigue que Hermione suelte un ligero gorjeo risueño—. Así me gusta, que te rías, aunque sea de mí.

Fred le sujeta la cara con ambas manos a Hermione y le seca las mejillas con los pulgares. Coge aire.

— Hermione, ¿tú quieres estar conmigo?

— Yo… —empieza a decir Hermione— Sí. Sí, quiero. Pero no p…

No le da tiempo a terminar la frase porque los suaves labios de Fred se han puesto sobre los suyos. Las manos del chico le recorren el cuello y el cabello y consiguen que olvide todos los porqué está mal que estén juntos.

— Fred. Necesito saber que esto no es una locura. No podría mirar a tu familia a la cara si nos hiciéramos daño —susurra Hermione a pocos centímetros de los labios de Fred.

— Hermione. Esto es una locura. Mi vida ha sido una locura des de que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de una chica demasiado repelente, y demasiado lista como para fijarse en mí.

— Tienes razón. Esto es una locura —dice Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero si tú estás suficientemente loco como para creer que funcionará, yo también lo estoy. Quiero estar contigo Fred Weasley.

* * *

Hola, espero que os haya gustado este Fremione, personalmente creo que son la mejor pareja del mundo, aunque para gustos los colores. En este one-shot son un poco más OoC de lo que me gusta, pero salió así, sin más.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
